


Taking a step back

by fromacloset



Series: Little Reader [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Play, Blankets, Caretaker Jared, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Little Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Reader-Insert, cg/lg, love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Reader sometimes needs to take a step back from her hectic life and goes into her little headspace. Luckily her best friend Jared is sweet enough to help out.





	1. Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired after finishing happy to help!
> 
> Jared and reader have been best friends for a long time and when he's not filming he's home and sometimes she needs to be little and he takes care of her.

You walked in your house from your stressful day at the office. You threw you purse down, shoving your sweater off. Thank god it was Friday. You went to take your shoes off, groaning as you tripped over Jared’s shoes.

“Ugh, Jared” you mumbled to yourself. You went to move the shoes when it hit you. Jared was home! 

“I missed you too” he smiled walking into the hall.

“You’re home” you sighed happily and he walked towards you, wrapping you in a big bear hug. You were so worked up from the day, you started to cry a bit. “I’m sorry. Today was just really stressful and I don’t want to think about anything right now. I just want to…but you’re home now.”

“Do you want to be little?” he asked sweetly. You nodded, whimpering a bit “Shhh. Let’s get you changed, get you all snuggly. I’ll make you some tea and soup.” 

“And grilled cheese?” you whispered.

“And grilled cheese” he smiled, rubbing your back. 

He held your hand to your bedroom and found your pajamas. He unzipped your skirt and pulled them down. You blushed a bit, wearing your thong. He kissed your forehead, getting you a comfier pair of underwear. He helped you out of the thong and into the underwear. You stepped into your pajama shorts and he pulled them up, patting your butt a bit. 

“Arms up” he cooed.

You giggled slipping further into your little space. You lifted your arms and he took your shirt off. He helped you out of your bra and put one of his t-shirts on that you liked so much. He lightly pulled your hair out of the ponytail and grabbed a hairbrush and brushing it. 

“There, so much better, right?” you nodded. “Okay. Sit on the bed and close your eyes.” You did, closing your eyes

Jared went to a drawer where you kept your little stuff. He pulled out your blanky and pacifier. You felt him brush the pacifier against your lips and you opened your mouth to accept it. He placed the blanky in your hand and then he placed his hands on your shoulders and kissed the top of your head. He rested his forehead against yours and you two stayed like that for a minute. This was his way of helping you get into your little space. 

When a minute was up he kissed your forehead. He looked at you and waited for you to open your eyes. When you did you reached your arms up and he lifted you in his arms. He rubbed a hand on your butt a few times and you wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your head on his shoulder.

“Hi, little one” he whispered.

“Mmm” you nuzzled his neck.

“Okay. Let’s get you some food, hm?” 

You sat back in his arms and pouted. You tapped his chest and then patted your shoulder. 

“Can you use your words, please?” he smiled. You shook your head. He kissed the side of your head knowing that you were too little to answer him. 

When things got to stressful, you regressed to a younger mind set and didn’t use actual words. Just sounds and giggles. You patted his chest again and then your shoulders. You worked on a computer all day.

“Are your shoulders sore?” you nodded. “And you’d like a massage?” you pouted and nodded again. “Before or after dinner?” you looked down, furrowing your brow, thinking and Jared chuckled a bit. You patted your stomach. “After?”

“Mmm hmmm” you said. 

“I can do that for you.” he smiled.

Jared carried you to the kitchen and placed you on the counter and tickled your stomach you giggled. He grabbed your sippy cup and filled it with water and got you off the counter. He grabbed the cheese to make your sandwich and grabbed a pot, opening the soup and pouring it in. You wanted to help so you opened the drawer to grab him a knife for the cheese and you placed it on the counter.

“Thank you, sweet pea. However, you a much too little to do that. I know you wanted to help, but who’s the boss?” he smirked and you pointed to yourself. He raised an eyebrow and you giggled shaking your head and pointed to him. “That’s right. Knives are a big no-no for little ones, okay?” you smiled nodding. He kissed your forehead. “Thank you for helping though, that is very nice.” 

You went to the other side of the counter and sat on the stool. You held your blanky and had your water. Jared grabbed the bread and passed the cheese slices and the two slices of bread to you.

“Could you help me?” he asked and you gasped nodding. He smiled and watched as you happily placed the cheese on the bread and the bread on top. “Oh, good job.” He praised. 

Once your food was ready, Jared placed it at the table and went to garb a glass of milk with a straw for you. He had turned the oven on and grabbed the leftover lasagna you had made for him and placed it in to warm it up. You sat and waited for him to come sit with you. He held out his hand you passed him your pacifier and you two started eating.

“Mmm, this lasagna is really yummy. Thank you for leaving me some.” You smiled and giggled.

Once you ate and he cleaned up, Jared placed your pacifier in your mouth, held your hand and you two walked to the living room. He put on Doc McStuffins for you and had you sit on the floor between his legs. 

You leaned your head back and he kissed your forehead. You sat up and payed attention to the TV. Jared placed his hands on your shoulders and started to give your shoulders a massage. 

“Mmm” you whined when he hit a sore spot.

“I’m sorry, sweet pea.” 

A few minutes later you hummed happily, feeling much better. Jared gently ran his fingertips crisscross across your shoulders a few times. He stroked your hair, kissed the top of your head and then you got on the couch, lying down, resting your head in his lap.

“After this episode is done, we’re going to brush your teeth, wash your face and get you all tucked in for bed.” You sat up on your knees looking at him. He placed a hand on your cheek. “Do you want snuggles all night long?” he cooed and you nodded.

He patted his lap and you climbed up on it. You tapped your pacifier, he kissed it and kissed your forehead. You turned around and finished the episode.

Jared held your hand to the bathroom. He got your tooth brush ready, took your pacifier and blanky and you brushed your teeth. You washed your face and Jared handed you your pacifier back. He threw your blanky over his shoulder and brushed his teeth while you went to the bathroom. 

You washed your hands and yawned. Jared placed your pacifier in your mouth and lifted you in his arms. You snuggled into him. 

“Just a few more minutes little one.” He whispered and you nodded.

Jared pulled the sheets down and tucked you in. He got in his pajamas and climbed into bed with you. He turned the light off and you rolled over and latched yourself onto him.

“I love you so much, sweet pea.”

“Mmmmmmm” you hummed, squeezing him tight. 

He rubbed a hand on your back and waited for you to fall asleep. With one arm around you, he scrolled through his phone, checking emails, happy to be home with you.


	2. Next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short

You and Jared had been friends since high school. You both had seen each other naked, you even watched porn together. 

You went to the same college and you started to get into your little space first year of college. Senior year got really stressed one day for a test and you were so overwhelmed, Jared came over to study and found you holding your blanky, sucking on a pacifier and crying. 

Without skipping a beat, he lifted you in his arms and soothed you, rubbing your back and holding you tight to him. He stayed over in your room and the next day you explained everything. Jared wished that you would have told him sooner, because he would have taken care of you. You were his best friend and he was yours.

When you woke up in the morning, you were on your stomach. Jared rubbed circles on your back and kissed the top of your head. You pushed yourself up, sucking on your pacifier. You looked down a bit. Jared sat up.

“Do you still want to be little?” he asked and you nodded. “Okay.” you opened your arms and looked up when you saw him stand up.

“Hmmm?” you whimpered.

“Feet over the edge of the bed. Close your eyes.” 

You did. Jared did the same thing, hands on your shoulder, a kiss to your head a minutes of silence and another kiss. You started to tear up. Jared lifted you in his arms. You rested your head on his shoulder and sniffled a bit. Jared grabbed your blanky and you clung to it. You started to whimper, Jared looked down and cradled your head.

“I’m here now. I’ll take care of you, okay little one?” you hugged tighter to him. “Who loves you, sweet pea?” you pointed to him. “That’s right. I love you” you looked up at him wide eyes and pointed to yourself. Jared smiled and nodded. “Yes you.”

“Mmmmmmmm” you nestled into his neck. Jared patted your butt. 

“Bathroom?” you nodded.

Jared carried you to the bathroom and helped you pull down your pajama shorts and you sat on the toilet. You wiped yourself and he helped you pull your shorts back up and wash your hands.

Jared held your hand to the kitchen and got you cereal and some milk and made some coffee for himself. He came up behind you and gave you a more of a massage.

“How are your shoulders?”

“Hmmm” you hummed in satisfaction, looking back and smiling.

“Now, how are you going to eat with your pacifier in?” he cooed.

He reached his hand forward and you handed it to him. He placed it on the counter and moved to sit beside you. He picked up the spoon and fed you your food. You giggled, blushing and hiding your face. 

“Oh, is someone big enough to feed themselves?” you blushed and shook your head. “Open up, sweet pea.” You did and he fed you. “What a good girl” 

You lightly grabbed his wrist and pushed the spoon towards him. You looked at him wide eyed. 

“I’m going to eat, don’t worry” 

You opened your mouth and Jared fed you. You would giggle and so would he. When you were done Jared sat you on the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. You patted your stomach and then his lips. Jared lifted your shirt and blew a raspberry. You giggled.

“You are too cute.” He cooed. You grabbed his arm and rubbed your forehead on it. 

“Nn” you smiled. 

A little while later, you went down for a nap. You woke up in your big space and took your pacifier out. Jared smiled and you curled into him.

“Sorry, work was just stressful” you said quietly.

“You don’t have to be sorry about that. I’m glad I was here for you.”

“I would have tried to fight it if you weren't here” Jared patted his lap and you climbed on his lap.

“Y/n/n, I don’t want you to try to fight it. Remember when I found you in college?”

“Yeah” you said looking down.

“You are my best friend; I want you to call me when that happens. I’m always here for you.” you nodded. 

Jared patted his chest and you rested your head down. He petted your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you'd like to see


	3. Butt pats and snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short

Jared was sitting on the couch and you were on the floor watching TV. You looked over and waved at him. He smiled and waved back, getting on the floor with you and rubbing a hand on your back.

“Sweet pea, did you want to go for a walk?”

“Mmm hmm” you smiled turning off the TV and rolling on your back. 

“Okay, but someone has to get dressed first, if we’re going outside.” He smiled rubbing his hand on your stomach.

“M’am” you said spreading your arms out. You were in your talking little space today. 

“No, silly, you’re in your jammies” he cooed.

“Oh” you giggled and sat up. 

Jared stood up and helped you up. He kissed your forehead and held your hand to your room. He grabbed your jean shorts and you grabbed a red t-shirt.

“Good choice.” He smiled. You took your pacifier out of your mouth, sat on your bed and pouted a bit. “Awww, what’s the matter, little one?” 

“I need kisses” you said and he gasped.

“You do?” Jared kissed all over your face and you leaned back no your bed giggling. You wrapped your legs around his waist.

“I got Jared” you smiled.

“Yes you did. Look at my talking, sweet pea.” You giggled again. 

Jared gave you a peck on your lips and pulled you to stand up. He took your pajama shirt off and shorts. He hled your jean shorts and you stepped into them, he did up the button and zipper. He went to grab your bra.

“Hey” you frowned and crossed your arms. He looked at you, with his puppy dog look. “You always pat my bum when you finish putting my pants on.” you said.

“Oh, you’re right. How silly of me to forget.”

“Yeah” you said, innocently. Jared smirked, he loved sassy, little you. 

Jared patted your butt a few times and giggled covering your face. He held you into your bra and put deodorant on you and then your shirt. You smiled and lifted your arms up.

“One minute, let me do your hair.” He said grabbing your brush and elastic.

“Eeee” you squealed. You place your pacifier in your mouth and sat on your bed.

“You are just too cute” he said. 

Once he put your hair in a ponytail he came over and grabbed a plastic flowered bracelet. Since you didn’t wear your pacifier outside, Jared got you this bracelet for you to wear instead. He placed the bracelet on your wrist and grabbed your converse, putting them on and doing them up. He took your pacifier and you stood up.

“Let’s go!” you smiled skipping to the front door. Jared couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head a bit. You poked your head back in. “Jaaareeeed” you said.

“I’m coming, little one.” Your head still poked in, he booped your nose and kissed your forehead.

“Can we go to the park?” you asked.

“Sure.” You held out your hand and he took it. You waved him forward and he bent down. You placed a kiss on his forehead. “Aww, thank you.”

“After, I cuddle you.”

“You cuddle me?” he mocked asked.

“Mmm hmm. Jared needs all the snuggles as much as me” you aid mater of factly. He kissed your nose.

“You are the best little. Always making sure I’m okay.”

“You’re important too” you said. He smiled and pulled you into a hug.

“Thank you for saying that. That means the world to me.” He lifted you in his arms.

Jared brought you to the park and pushed you on the swings. You would giggle when he would hold the swing and kiss the back of your neck before letting go.

Once he got you back home, he changed you back in your jammies with butt pats and gave you some apple slices. After you led him to the bed and spread out like a starfish.

“What now, little one?” 

“I give you snuggles”

Jared nodded and got on the bed beside you. You rolled on your side and cradled him to your chest, like he does to you.

“Jared is important. Jared is loved. He has his little sweet pea to make sure everything is okay.” you said stroking his hair and mimicking what he says to you. “It’s okay to be sad.” You leaned down, taking your pacifier out of your mouth and kissing his forehead. 

“Thank you, little one” he said looking up. “Now, let me-“

“Shhhh.” Jared smiled when you cradled his head.


	4. Starting to let go

As much as Jared tried, you kept insisting to take care of him that night. Jared loved this. You knew that sometimes he had a rough day, but you would be in your little space and he would push all his stress away and take care of you.

You were in the kitchen making coffee and he came in smiling, wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“Good morning.” He said.

“Good morning” you mumbled, trying to hide that you were becoming little. 

Jared noticed you blush a bit and look away. He placed his hands on your shoulders and kissed the back of your head.

“Okay, come on” he soothed.

“No.” you said. You wanted to be big for him. 

“Yes, Y/n/n.” he said giving your shoulders a squeeze. 

“Nooo” you said, voice getting little. 

“Yes, you’re on break now. It’s okay to let go and be little. I’ve got you.” you turned and crossed your arms frowning.

“I big!” 

Jared’s eyes went soft. He gently reached out and pulled you into a hug. He hugged you, rubbing a hand on your back. You dropped your arms to your side. 

“We’re going to try this again, okay?” he whispered. 

“Mmm hmm” you said quietly. 

Jared took your hand and led you to a chair and sat you down. You closed your eyes, he placed his hands on your shoulder and he rested his forehead against yours. After a minute, he kissed your forehead and waited for you to open your eyes.

You shut your eyes tight and started to cry. You reached your arms up and Jared lifted you in his arms, you clung to him. He rubbed a hand on your butt. You weren’t sure why, but that always calmed you. He carried you to your room and grabbed your blanky and pacifier. 

Jared placed you on his hip and brushed your pacifier against your lips. You took it and sucked on it and took your blanky. You hadn’t been little in a while, so it was a bit overwhelming. 

“It’s overwhelming being big for that long, huh?” he said a little sadly and you nodded. “You do not have to worry about any big stuff, that’s why I’m here. I’m going to take care of everything.” You nodded again. He stroked your cheek and kissed your pacifier. “Not going to talk today, sweet pea?” you shook your head. “Okay.” he smiled, wiping your tears. 

You waved at him a little sadly and he nibbled at your hands. Jared carried you downstairs and put you on the kitchen counter. He lifted up your shirt and blew a raspberry. You giggled a bit and he did it again.

“There’s my smiling girl. I want you to completely let go, okay? Just relax and not worry about a thing.” You nodded. You opened your arms and Jared gave you a hug, rubbing your back. 

Once you two had breakfast, you two colored for a bit. Jared put on the baby-sitters club. You giggled and clapped your hands. Sam sat beside you and rested your head in his lap. He combed his fingers through your hair. 

“You are such a good girl. I love you so much.”

“Mmm” you smiled.

“When this is done, we’re going to have so many snuggles in bed and someone is going down for a nap.” You pointed at him. He chuckled. “No, sweet pea, not me.” You patted your chest and he nodded.

When the movie was done you got up and headed to the bathroom. Jared followed and saw you sitting on the toilet. 

“There you are.” He smiled. When you were done you pulled your pants up and flushed the toilet and went to leave. Jared’s hand lightly grabbed your shoulder. “Sweet pea, wash your hands.” 

You blushed and then washed your hands. After Jared brought you to your room and he got on the bed and climbed on his lap, resting your head on his chest. He rubbed his hand down your back and over your bum.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked whispering and you nodded. “Good.” He felt you relax against him. “Just rest your eyes. I’m here. I’ve got you, you’re safe.” 

He kept petting you. He smiled to himself when he heard your snoring a little bit. You only snored when you were really tired, Jared noticed that back in high school. When you woke up, you looked at Jared and he smiled kissed your forehead. 

“Sweet pea, you were really tired, weren’t you?” you nodded. “How about a grilled cheese?” you gasped and nodded. You rubbed your eyes with your fists. Jared lifted you in his arms and held you tight to him.

He carried you to the kitchen and placed you on the counter. He went to the fridge and grabbed your sippy cup with water. You handed your pacifier to him and he placed it beside you and you sipped your water. You gasped again when you saw Jared grab the bacon.

“Uh huh, a bacon grilled cheese seems like something you needed. Was I right?” you smiled and nodded.

Jared was grating the cheese and to saw that the bacon could be flipped. You grabbed the fork and leaned over, the grease spitting out. Jared saw this out of the corner of his eye.

“No!” he said a little loudly. This startled you and you dropped the fork and started crying. “Oh, little one. I’m sorry.” Jared lifted you in his arms and swayed side to side. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Shhh. I don’t want you to touch that. It’s very dangerous for littles. I didn’t mean to raise my voice, like that. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He kissed the side of your head.

Jared placed you back on the counter and flipped the bacon. He smiled at you winking. With your eyes you followed him and saw him grabbed another sippy cup and a glass. He went to the fridge and grabbed a root beer. He poured some in the sippy cup and poured the rest in the glass for him. He put the lid on and handed it to you.

“Here you go.” He said rubbing your back. You drank it happily.


End file.
